There are certain requirements where it is desirable to provide a one time code to service or maintenance personnel to allow them access to a premise protected by a security system. It is often difficult to know the precise time when a service contractor will attend at the premises and it would be desirable to provide him with a code which will function, assuming it is used within a relatively short time basis.
In an attempt to deal with this situation, security systems have been known to provide limited access codes which are limited for a certain period of time during which entry to the premises can occur. As can be appreciated, once the desired work has been completed, there is no reason for the service contractor to need the code and the security system is somewhat compromised unless the code is removed. This takes some time and a certain follow-up discipline which is not always as complete as would be desirable. To overcome some of these problems, it is known not to arm the security system on a given day when service is to be completed, however, this defeats the purpose of the security system.
It is also desirable to have the capability to provide certain service contractors with a temporary code. It would be desirable to be able to accomplish this task without programming of the security system.
This problem of managing controlled access to certain premises is compounded with respect to condominium or associated housing developments where a manager often arranges for and essentially supervises the access of contractors to the various premises.
The present invention seeks to overcome a number of these difficulties.